Reloj de plastilina
by Marqui
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa son dos niños que juntos construyen un extraño artefacto, que los llevará a vivir aventuras y a descubrir aquellos misterios aún no resueltos... Personajes OOC .
1. Default Chapter

**Reloj de Plastilina**

_**Episodio 1: ¡Payasos!**_

Kaede Rukawa, que en aquel momento tenía 10 años, regresaba del colegio.Sus padres lo habían abandonado lléndose al Paraíso dejándolo solo en aquel lugar, solitario, sus ojitos azules reflejaban angustia y su hermosa sonrisa se había borrado notablemente.

Al llegar, vio en la puerta del edificio donde se encuentra su casa, a un niño como él, sentado y sollozando con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

- ¿y tú quien eres?- Preguntó Kaede

- Me llamo Hanamichi-Contestó el otro niño en cuya mirada se mostraba una gran tristeza.- Un accidente se llevó a mi mamá.

Kaede estaba a punto de entrar en su apartamento, cuando lo detuvo la voz de Hanamichi, que lo había estado siguiendo:

-Ven a mi casa. Quiero jugar. Necesito amigos. Estoy solo.- El llanto del niño conmovió a Kaede, quien sin expresión alguna, asintió.

La casa de Hanamichi se situaba dos pisos mas abajo de la de Kaede, era bastante amplia, el piso tenía una alfombra roja y las paredes estaban pintadas, también de rojo. En la habitación de Hanamichi, sobre una silla se encontraba un muñeco, era un payaso.

* * *

Ya pasadas las cinco de la tarde, los niños se encontraban en la habitación. Habían pasado horas sin hablar, lo único que hacían era jugar con plastilina y en silencio.

Azul, rojo, verde, eran los colores ideales para crear un artefacto imaginario. Ambos continuaban en silencio construyendo concentradamente, hasta que la voz de Kaede interrumpió la concentración:

-Yo también estoy solo

- Ya no. -contestó su compañero. Terminaron de contruir su nuevo jueguete. Un reloj. Un reloj hecho con plastilina azul, roja y verde.

-Esto marcará nuestro tiempo juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe.-dijo Hanamichi a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían de emoción. Kaede lanzó una fugaz mirada a su nuevo amigo y le dijo: -Do´ahou....

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme!? Maldito Zorro!!!!

-Me llamo Kaede Rukawa

- Maldito Rukawa!!!!!! Kitsune Baka!!!!! No soy ningun torpe, soy un talentoso!!!! Mira lo que contruí!!! jazjajajaaaa

Aparentemente, los ánimos de Hanamichi se habían elevado, Kaede suspiró y se retiró a su casa, dejando a su compañero solo.

A la noche, los niños dormían en sus respectivas casas, el cielo estaba bañado en estrellas, que danzaban al son del viento. Un estrella fugaz atravezó velozmente el cielo y el Reloj de plastilina, situado en el escritorio de Hanamichi, se iluminó como si tueviera luz propia.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana, cuando un grito se oyó. Hanamichi se desveló y asustado se escondió bajo su cama. Se oían risas, carcajadas, como de payasos.

¡El Payaso! El payaso que estaba situado en la silla, ya no estaba.... Hanamichi sintió mucho miedo y deseaba que su padre entrara y lo consolara. Las risas seguían, provenían del living . Se oían ruidos. Se trataba de un tiroteo, el niño trataba en vano de pedir ayuda, su padre no se encontraba en casa y no podría salir libremente, por miedo al clown. Juntó valor, en puntillas se encaminó hacia la puerta del living y con horror pudo ver como la sangre fluía en la mesa y caía en la alfombra. dos, cuatro, ocho, diez... Eran diez payasos... uno de ellos muerto sobre la mesa. Corriendo, el pequeño llegó a su habitación, tal fue su impresión que perdió el conocimento.

* * *

- Do´ahou, despierta.

- Kitsune..... -Hanamichi se despabiló y abrazó con fuerza a Rukawa. - Tuve una pesadilla....

-Los payasos ya se fueron....-

Los ojos de Hanamichi se agrandaron al oir las palabras del Zorro, ¿acaso fue real? las lágrimas rozaban sus mejillas, Rukawa, con su mano derecha secó todo ese miedo derramado y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo. El abrazo era intenso, los labios de Hanamichi rozaron la mejilla de Kaede y luego, giraron hasta encontrarse con los del zorro. Se separaron al instante, el beso no llegó a durar ni cinco segundos, ambos se sentían extraños.

- Los payasos quieren matarme. - Dijo Rukawa con voz temblorosa - éllos mataron a mi madre y a mi padre....

La expresión de Rukawa era indiferente, no mostraba miedo, ni angustia... nada...

-Kitsune.... - en aquel instante, las palabras de Hanamichi fueron interrumpidas, por un intenso brillo. El reloj, estaba brillando por cuenta propia. Los niños se emocionaron mucho (si, Rukawa también). Y olvidando a los payasos por unos momentos, se quedaron mirando su juguete hasta el amanecer....

Continuará...

episodio 2

**Reloj de Plastilina**

**_Episodio 2: Infierno_**

Una semana después de la construcción del reloj, ya nada se supo de los payasos, los niños regresaban del colegio. Poco antes de llegar a su edificio, se toparon con un niño de sonrisa muy amplia y ojos alegres que estaba jugando a la "rayuela", pero ésta era diferente a la rayuela común, en vez de llegar al cielo, llegaba al infierno. Hanamichi se sorprendió al ver cuando el niño tiraba la piedrita y llegaba sin problemas al infierno (hecho con tiza en el piso) y saltaba alegremente. Sin darle importancia, Kaede entró en el efidicio.

* * *

Hanamichi seguía observando al alegre chico que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja preguntó:

-¿Quieres jugar, Hanamichi?

Hana estaba muy sorprendido, sabía su nombre.... A decir verdad era un chico muy misterioso, que en cierto modo lo atraía mucho.

-¿Y tu quien eres, cómo sabes mi nombre? .- Preguntó Hana

- Me llamo Sendoh, Akira Sendoh, mucho gusto, Hanamichi. Te conozco muy bien, aunque tu a mi, no. He visto que te has hecho amigo de Rukawa, te admiro, yo siempre lo quise...También se que construíste un artefacto, ¿un reloj?, te felicito, eres un talentoso......... A veces, la amistad hace milagros, pero no en mi caso. ¿Quieres venir al infierno conmigo? - dijo a la vez que tomaba las manos de Hanamichi.

La Rayuela. Ambos niños se encontraban parados en la baldosa que marcaba el infierno. En ese instante, Hanamichi vio como numerosas llamas ardían bajo sus pies, el miedo lo invadía ¿estaba en el verdadero infierno? ¿quién era Sendoh en verdad? Deseaba no haber aceptado el juego.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte abrazo de Sendoh que le cortaba la respiración, Hanamichi sentía perderse en los cálidos brazos del extraño, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro. Alzó la vista y el horror se reflejó en el rostro de Hanamichi. Un payaso lo estaba abrazando, el alegre rostro de Sendoh se tiño con ojos malvados y su sonrisa era más amplia. Otra vez la espantosa risa.... Hanamichi trató de gritar, pero los labios del Payaso-Sendoh lo impidieron con un apasionado beso.

* * *

Las manos de Sendoh, palpaban el cuerpo de Hanamichi, ambos ardían. Hana trataba en vano de librarse, pero los brazos del payaso-Sendoh lo debilitaban cortándole la respiración.

El beso se interrumpió, Sendoh se desvanecía y caía al suelo. Una enorme piedra había golpeado su cabeza. Hanamichi, logró por fin respirar, Rukawa se encontraba a su lado. Ambos niños se abrazaron........

Una horrorosa risa interrumpió el abrazo, Sendoh se había recuperado y de su chaqueta sacó un revólver :

- ¿Quieres venir al infierno conmigo?

Continuará....

**Reloj de Plastilina**

**_Episodio 3: El niño asesino_**

Los ojos de los niños expresaban cierto pánico, estaban deseosos de huír de aquel lugar, estar lejos de aquel extraño ser, que se escondía en el cuerpo de un alegre niño vestido de payaso.

El Payaso-Sendoh apretó el gatillo del revólver... un grito desgarrador se oyó por parte de Rukawa.... Hanamichi rompió en llanto.

Sendoh se reía alegremente. Con la cara empapada de agua, Rukawa no logró reaccionar ante el susto llevado:

- ¿Creíste que era una pistola de verdad? jajajajaaa - Se burló Sendoh, a la vez que volvía a disparar chorros de agua, hacia Kaede. Hanamichi, aún asustado, decidió subir al apartamento junto a Rukawa, dejando al alegre chico solo.

* * *

Ya en la habitación de Hanamichi, el intenso brillo del Reloj alejaba a los niños de todo temor, aquel cálido resplandor iluminaba el cuarto cambiando de color constantemente como si de un ovni se tratara. Azul, Rojo, Verde, distintos tonos en amarillo, naranja y violeta. Era todo un sueño, una fantasía que sólo Hanamichi y Rukawa podían sentir... A cada color se le había asignado un rol: El Azul, representaba la eterna amistad, el Rojo, el intenso amor que existía entre ambos niños, el Verde la pureza, los amarillos y naranjas representaban al calor y los violetas a la fuerza. Cada día era un espectáculo frente al Reloj, los niños se sentían más unidos por la fuerza de atracción de aquel extraño artefacto...

En cuestión de minutos, algo extraño comenzó a suceder, los alegres colores se desvanecieron y la habitación tomo un color grisáceo, Negro. Rukawa perdió el conocimiento.

Hanamichi, desesperado, trató de reanimarlo, pero algo terrible logró divisar. Vio cómo el cuerpo de su amado amigo se volvía transparente. Intentó samarrearlo, pero sus manos lo atravesaban, como si de un fantasma se tratase.... Y de éso se trataba.

* * *

Un semana después, Hanamichi seguía llorando por la pérdida de su amado zorro. En el colegio, un muchachito se acercó a él. Amablemente le preguntó si lo podía ayudar en algo. Hanamichi, llorando, observó con detenimiento al "nuevo". Su sonrisa mostraba una pacífica tranquilidad, sus ojos, detrás de unos brillantes cristales, demostraban ternura...

- Me llamo Kiminobu Kogure y tu? - dijo el muchacho extendiendo su mano.

-Hanamichi Sakuragi. - Le correspondió el saludo con un apretón de manos -¿Conoces a Sendoh? - Preguntó con voz temblorosa, temía que Kogure fuese otro payaso.

- ¿Quéee? ¿Eres amigo del terrible Sendoh? - Kogure se precipitó, sus nervios se notaban en la mirada.

- ¿ Porqué dices que es terrible? ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Mató a mis padres, con un arma letal, a simple vista inofensiva, se trata de una pistola que dispara agua. - Hanamichi se sintió angustiado y comenzó a sentir odio hacia aquel alegre niño - lo que hace el arma - Continuó Kogure - es mojarlo y luego hace que el cuerpo del afectado desaparezca. - ¡ Ëso era lo que había sucedido con Rukawa! Las lágrimas de Hanamichi emergieron como catarata, Kogure, sin pensarlo, abrazó al niño.

Ya era tarde, Hanamichi se encontraba en su casa enseñándole a su nuevo amigo el Reloj que con Rukawa había construído, pero la reacción del reloj no era la misma, ya que Rukawa no estaba allí, por lo tanto, Hanamichi no pudo mostrarle la magia a Kogure y éso lo entristeció.

* * *

Horas más tarde, golpearon la puerta de la casa. Ambos chicos se asustaron, ya que la forma de golpear era muy violenta. Hanamichi, acompañado de Kogure, fue a atender.... Era Sendoh....:

- Vine a buscarte, Hanamichi, vamos a jugar... Vamos al infierno, Rukawa también viene....

Kogure lanzó una mirada de odio hacia el rostro sonriente de Sendoh, Hanamichi no sabía qué hacer, aquel niño, que parecía inofensivo, fue el causante de la muerte de su amigo, luego de pensarlo contestó:

- No quiero. Véte. - y cerró la puerta violentamente en la cara de Sendoh, cuya reacción fue derribarla a patadas y entrar a la casa.

* * *

La sonrisa en Sendoh se había borrado, sus ojos mostraban un alto nivel de ira, sacó su revólver y apuntó a Hanamichi.

Kogure rogó a Sendoh que no hiciera nada, que el conflicto podría arreglarse con palabras, Akira, observó al chico, se acercó y lo besó. Hanamichi no entendía nada, pero por miedo, lo único que logró hacer fue correr hacia su habitación.

Sendoh se percató y comenzó a seguir a Hanamichi, y Kogure, aún atónito por el beso, fue tras Sendoh. En la habitación, el reloj reaccionó con un intenso brillo verde fosforescente.... Hanamichi ingresó en aquel resplandor y desapareció.

Continuará...

episodio 4


	2. Reloj de plastilina Capitulos 4 al 7

**Reloj de Plastilina**

**_Episodio 4: Dimensión Desconocida_**

Hanamichi se encontraba cayendo túnel abajo. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Un estruendoso ruido indicó que el niño había aterrizado.

En plena oscuridad, Hanamichi palpaba el suelo esperando encontrar algo... ¿dónde se estaba?¿Dónde está el Reloj? ¿y Sendoh y Kogure?... El temor lo hacía temblar... A lejos, en el horizonte, logró divisarse una pálida luz color plateado. El pequeño avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. Todo era misterioso, el silencio le hacía doler los oídos, parecía estar en la nada, sólo escuchaba su respiración.

Hanamichi continuaba caminando en dirección a la luz. El misterioso silencio se esfumó cuando algo metálico cayó al suelo y la luz se desvaneció. El niño quieto en su lugar, se puso a llorar silenciosamente. Con las manos en la cara y en cuclillas, Hanamichi continuaba llorando, pero esta vez, el llanto invadía ese silencio. Su voz retumbaba. AL cabo de unos segundos, Hanamichi sintió pasos cerca suyo y después oyó una voz muy familiar.

* * *

- Do´ahou... Eres un torpe, llorón.

Hanamichi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su amado Zorrito se encontraba a su lado!!!!

-¡¡¡Kitsune!!!!! ¿¿Dónde estás??? - Hanamichi se había puesto en pie y estaba estirando los brazos como sonámbulo buscando a su amigo.

- Estoy al lado tuyo.

-¿Dónde, dónde? No puedo hallarte!!!!

- Mejor será que te sientes, Do´ahou, no estoy tan alto....

A Hanamichi le extrañó lo que Rukawa acababa de decir, ya que ambos niños, en aquellos tiempos tenían la misma altura, obedeciendo, se sentó y comenzó a palpar el piso... Sintió que tocaba algo muy frío... Parecía algo de metal, Hanamichi le dio un golpe, cuyo ruido fue similar al que escuchó antes de q la extraña luz se apagara...

- ¿Porqué me golpeas? - Preguntó la voz de Rukawa. Hanamichi sorprendido no contestó, en ese momento, una intensa luz color plateado iluminó el sector en que se encontraban los niños... Los ojos de Hanamichi se agrandaron y una gran sorpresa se llevó.

* * *

Un Gato de Metal estaba a su lado.

- ¿Ru... Rukawa.... eres tú? - Preguntó Hanamichi al gato....

-Así es, Do´ahou. - Hanamichi no lo podía creer, pensó que quería saber en dónde estaban. Los pensamientos de Hanamichi fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amigo:

-Nos encontramos en una dimensión desconocida que se sitúa entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.

- Kitsune... eee.. quiero decir, Neko... ¿Cómo supiste que yo esperaba saber en dónde estábamos?

- Pude leerte la mente, tonto.

¿Cómo era posible? Hanamichi no entendía absolutamente nada!!!

- El agua que me disparó Sendoh me iba a matar, por eso, el Reloj que construímos me trajo hasta aquí. No estoy vivo ni muerto. Mi cuerpo se echó a perder cuando desapareció, por eso tengo forma de gato. - comentó Rukawa, leyendo los pensamientos confusos de su amigo.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que el reloj me trajo aquí para salvarme? O yo tamién estoy "ni muerto ni vivo"?

- No fue el Reloj... Fui yo. No quiero que mueras. Ai Shiteru, Do´ahou....- Al oir esas palabras, Hanamichi sin pensarlo, tomó al gato en sus brazos y largo rato se quedó abrazandolo como si fuera un osito de peluche....

- Yo también te amo, Kitsune... Quiero decir, Neko. - Rukawa, casi asfixiado por los cálidos brazos de Hanamichi, sonrió.

* * *

Largo rato después, a Hanamichi le entró la duda de qué había pasado con Kogure y con Sendoh. Rukawa leyó sus penamientos:

- Puedo transportarte al mundo de los vivos, pero yo no podría ir contigo. Si salgo de aquí me moriré.

A los pocos minutos, Hanamichi se encontraba de nuevo en aquel tunel extraño, pero ésta vez regresaba a su mundo.... Una vez en su habitación, todo parecía estar en orden, el niño se dirigió al living y el horror nuevamente se expresó en su rostro. Aparentemente, los payasos estuvieron nuevamente de fiesta ,ahora, solo se encontraba uno de ellos muerto en la mesa. Era Sendoh y a su lado estaba Kogure, con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón. Hana, a pesar de su temor, se acercó a los cadáveres y vio que sobre la mesa había un papel que tenía un mensaje:_"¿Quieres venir al infierno conmigo?"_ escrito con sangre.

Hanamichi se sentía muy deprimido, primero Rukawa y ahora Kogure. Estaba como paralizado, no podía quitar su vista de aquellos cuerpos inertes que yacían en la mesa. Pasados unos minutos, algo extraño ocurrió. Del cuerpo de Kogure una luz comenzó a emerger, en la Dimensión Desconocida, lo mismo pasaba con Rukawa. Las luces salieron de ambos cuerpos como estampida y se fusionaron al encontrarse cerca del Reloj. Una vez fusionadas, la Luz escapó por la ventana, dejando a Hanamichi muy sorprendido y se dirigió velozmente a un avión que se encontraba cerca del aeropuerto a punto de aterrizar. Dentro de éste, se encontraba un niño leyendo un libro. La luz ingresó en él, obligándolo a perder el conocimiento.

Continuará....

**Reloj de Plastilina**

**_Episodio 5: Doble Personalidad_**

A pocas horas de aterrizar el avión que llegaba desde California, el niño se encontraba en la clínica del aeropuerto, su madre se encontraba desesperada, ya que, por más que hicieran hasta lo imposible, el pequeño no reaccionaba.

Ya lo estaban dando por muerto, cuando lentamente abrió sus brillosos ojos negros y se repuso en la camilla. Y como si no entendiera nada, de sus labios surgió un nombre: Hanamichi.

Hanamichi es amigo de toda la vida de este pequeño niño del cual estuve hablando recién, prácticamente se habían criado juntos y habían pasado tristes emociones, como la muerte de la madre de Hanamichi y la separación de los padres del otro y el mal trato sobre el mismo.

La madre asustada comentó a su pequeño:

- ¿Qué pasa, Youhei?

-Hanamichi. - Youhei no podía pronunciar otra cosa, sus ojos negruzcos expresaban cierta tristeza e incertidumbre a la vez.. Luego de un rato, comenzó a sollozar, no sabía qué le pasaba, no podía hablar, dentro de su cuerpo había una tibieza que él jamás había sentido antes....¿Qué sucedía?

-¿Qué te sucede hijo? ¿Acaso extrañas a Hanamichi? Te llevaré con él en cuanto regresemos a casa.

- Si. Lo amo. - Algo obligó a Youhei a pronunciar esas palabras, los ojos de su madre se agrandaron hasta tener el tamaño de un plato, y enfurecida comenzó a samarrear a su hijo y a golpearlo a la vez que le gritaba:

-¡¡¡NO TE LO PERMITO, CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE!!!! ¡¡¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA MÍ, TU FUISTE EL CULPABLE DE QUE YO ME PELEARA CON TU PADRE!!!! NO HUBIERAS VENIDO CONMIGO A CALIFORNIA, TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO AQUÍ, CON TU "AMIGUITO"!!!!!!¡¡¡Y YO QUE ME PREOCUPABA POR TÍ, PENSE QUE ESTABAS MUERTO Y RESULTA QUE MI HIJO ES GAY Y ESTABA TENIENDO SUEÑOS ERÓTICOS CON SU "AMIGUITO"!!!!

Los médicos presentes en la sala, tomaron por la espalda a la madre de Youhei, mientras tanto, el pequeño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se tapaba los oídos, a la vez que se lamía la sangre que caía de su labio inferior. Con la cabeza gacha, alzó la vista en dirección a su madre que seguía gritando y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sobre sus mejillas, algo horrible estaba viendo, su madre de repente estaba pintada como un payaso y le decía: -¿Quieres venir conmigo al infierno, Rukawa?

¿Rukawa? ¿Quién era Rukawa? Éso era lo que Youhei quería saber y también deseaba saber acerca de sus sentimientos, ¿amaba realmente a Hanamichi?. El sintió que lo habían manipulado al decir que lo amaba.

* * *

Pasados tres días, era el cumpleaños de Youhei, que por cierto se había "arreglado" con su madre, y Hanamichi estaba invitado.

Hana, le enseñó a su mejor amigo el Reloj, que brillaba como si Rukawa estuviera cerca:

- Lo construí con un niño llamado Rukawa, el desgraciadamente murió.... - dijo tristemente.

-¿¿¿RU.... DIJISTE RUKAWA?????- Youhei no pudo evitar el recuerdo de lo que sucedió con su madre en la clínica, de repente la expresión de sorpresa de éste cambió a un rostro sin expresión:

- Ya te dije que no me morí, Do´ahou.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - La sorpresa de Hanamichi fue enorme - Wow!!! Youhei!!! hasta la voz puedes imitar!!! No sabía que lo conocieras!!!

-No, tonto, SOY Rukawa.

-Jhahajajajaa, eres bromista!!! jajajaaa, veo que en California te enseñaron buenas bromas....!!!

En esos momentos, Youhei se acercó a su amigo y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.... Terminado el beso, Hanamichi se quedó silenciosamente viendo el rostro sin expresión de su amigo...

- ¿Kitsune? -Preguntó Hana

- Dime, Do´ahou...

Era increíble!!!! Rukawa se encontraba en el cuerpo de Youhei!!!!! ¿¿¿pero cómo????

- También estoy yo!!!!- De los labios de Youhei surgió otra voz distinta, era Kogure.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! PORQUEEEE PORQUEEEE DENTRO MÍOOOOOO!!!!!¡¡¡SALGAN!!! "SHÚ SHÚ!!! FUERA BICHOS!!!!!!! -Youhei había regresado a la normalidad y mientras gritaba éso se sacudía de una forma muy graciosa....

-Youhei, ¿me besaste tú, o fue Rukawa?

Los ojos de Youhei observaron confundidos a Hanamichi....

-¿Acaso te besé?

-Si, y muy tiernamente, tan lindo como lo hacía Rukawa....

-Entonces..... Fue ese Rukawa el que me manipuló en el hospital y fue ese Rukawa el culpable de mi pelea con mi mamá.... Fue ese Rukawa el que besó a mi mejor amigo utilizando mi cuerpo..... - La ira de Youhei iba creciendo. En verdad, él amaba a Hanamichi quien no pensaba en otro que no sea Rukawa. Esos pensamientos angustiaron al chico obligándolo a llorar y retirarse a su cuarto dejando sólo a su amigo en el patio.

* * *

Dentro del cuarto, entre gemidos, Youhei decidido dijo:

- Hanamichi..... Te amo.....

En el momento que esas palabras eran pronunciadas, Hanamichi accedía a la habitación. El silencio se hizo largo, Youhei, rojo de vergüenza pidió disculpas. Hanamichi, aún confundido, se acercó y abrazó a Youhei.

-Yo también te amo, Rukawa.

Youhei no lo podía creer... Se soltó de los brazos de Hanamichi y llorando salió corriendo de su casa.

Una vez fuera, se encontró con un chico, muy conocido por sus habilidades en el básket en la escuela Takeiishi. Su nombre: Hisashi Mitsui.

Continuará...

**Reloj de Plastilina**

_**Episodio 6: Operación:Exterminar a los Payasos**_

Hanamichi salió corriendo del edificio buscando a Youhei. Lo encontró conversando con el otro niño, su expresión era distinta, no era la de Rukawa, tampoco la de Youhei, era la de Kogure.

Hanamichi vio cómo Kogure dentro del cuerpo de su mejor amigo conversaba animadamente con Hisashi Mitsui. Ambos chicos notaron la presencia de Hana:

- Ah!!! Tú debes ser Hanamichi el que le teme a los payasos - Dijo Mitsui riendo

- ¿Tú eres un payaso? ¿Eres amigo de Sendoh?- Preguntó Hanamichi

- No, puede que lo que diré te de risa, pero estoy buscando los payasos con el objetivo de eliminarlos del mapa.

- Yo insisto en que es absurdo, tú solo no podrás, Mitsui - replicó Youhei/Kogure.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraban los niños, se encontraba un payaso, haciendo una red de hilos.

* * *

Luego de dos horas, los tres chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Hanamichi. El Reloj de Plastilina brillaba con un color intenso, Rojo, como si de una alarma se tratase. Los niños no dieron importancia, ya que estaban muy entretenidos pensando un plan para exterminar a los payasos:

- Antes que nada, debemos identificar bien a los payasos - dijo Mitsui - En general, aparecen disfrazados de personas comunes y corrientes, pero cuando la ira se manifiesta en ellos es cuando se dejan ver.

-¡¡¡¡Es como ha sucedido con Sendoh!!!!! - Gritó Hanamichi - Aunque, no sé porqué estaría enojado....

- Fácil, de seguro, tu tienes el amigo que el siempre quiso tener y no tuvo... - Respondió Sendoh

- Es verdad!!! El mató a mi amado Kistune!!!!! - Hanamichi ya estaba al borde del llanto, cuando la voz de Youhei (que había regresado a la normalidad) los interrumpió:

- Entonces.... ¡¡¡¡Mi mamá es un payaso!!!¿¿¿Hay que matar a mi mamá???

- Lo siento mucho....- Mitsui bajó la mirada evitando los ojos llorosos de Youhei....

- Por cierto, Mitsuíto... ¿Porqué aparecen payasos todas las noches en el living de mi casa? - Aquella pregunta que Hanamichi había hecho, obligó a Mitsui a levantar la vista.

Los ojos desorbitados de Hanamichi y los ojos llorosos de Youhei esperaban con impaciencia la respuesta de Mitsui....

- Los payasos........ - Algo detuvo a Mitsui, el brillo rojo del Reloj cubría todo el cuarto, parecía una alarma, la intensa luz cegaba los ojos de los niños.... 

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Youhei, Hanamichi, apenas logró abrir sus ojos, pero fue suficiente como para ver el espectáculo: Muchas luces emergían del cuerpo de su amigo, luces verdes, rojas, azules, amarillas...

Cuando el reloj dejó de brillar, Youhei se encontraba tendido en el suelo temblando y a su lado, Rukawa y más atras Kogure.

Hanamichi corrió hacia donde se encontraba el kitsune quien se levantó del suelo y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su amigo. En un cálido y fuerte abrazo se encontraban, mientras afuera sentado en la ventana, un payaso continuaba haciendo una red de hilos....

* * *

Habían pasado varios días de la "resurrección" de Rukawa y Kogure, Youhei no entendía nada aún. Mitsui se había autoproclamado "payasólogo" y continuaba investigando la aparición y el comportamiento de los payasos.

En esos días, Hanamichi, Rukawa, Kogure, Youhei y Mitsui habían derrotado a 10 payasos, utilizando armas caseras como tijeras, reglas metálicas, lápices, compaces, y por supuesto, el Reloj los ayudaba mucho, ya que era el centro de atención de los payasos.

A la tardecita, Rukawa y Hanamichi iban en bicicleta en busca de payasos, nunca con éxito, ya que un día, encontraron a una niña jugando a la rayuela, recordando a Sendoh, los pequeños la hicieron enfadar con el objetivo de transformarla en payaso, pero lo que ganaron fue que la niña les lanzara unas cuantas piedras por la cabeza y luego saliera la madre, gorda como elefante y les tironeara las orejas. Otro día, Rukawa, Hanamichi y Kogure entraron en un circo y encontraron muchos payasos y comenzaron a tirarles con todo lo que encontraban a mano, desde papelitos hasta sillas, con el objetivo de matarlos, hasta que llegó Mitsui y les dijo que ellos eran actores disfrazados de payasos y tuvieron que huír corriendo del circo antes de que los guardias los atraparan....

Sin contar los casos anteriores, los chicos iban juntos a todos lados, ya parecían un gupo "Sentai" (Grupos, generalmente de 5 personas que luchan por el amor y la justicia y tienen poses y frases extravagantes).

Y Como todo grupo "sentai" éstos también tenían su "lema": Comenzando por Hanamichi, quien aún guardaba rencor por Sendoh, su frase era :"Yo derrotaré a Sendoh!!!!", la de Rukawa: "Do´ahou", la de Youhei:" No entiendo!!!" (^.^u) , La de Kogure:" La vida es bella" y por último, la del líder del grupo, Mitsui: "Somos los caza-payasos que luchan por el amor y la justicia, soy Hisashi Mitsui, el jugador más valioso". Terminada esta frase sus amigos caían de espaldas al suelo o bien les dirigían la siguiente mirada : (¬_¬).

Era un grupo muy ocupado, a la mañana iban al colegio, por la tarde, se dedicaban a "cazar" payasos y había días en que no encontraban ninguno y se ponían a remontar barriletes y cometas, o bien se dedicaban a huír de la policía. A Kogure y a Youhei no le gustaba para nada ese trabajo, debían matar gente y éso los asustaba mucho. Ya bastante sufrieron con el episodio de la muerte de la madre de Youhei ....

El Reloj de Plastilina indicaba cuántos payasos quedaban con vida y a su vez funcionaba como brújula, lo peor de todo es que los payasos se escondían en lugares donde había mucha gente, por éso era dificil capturarlos. Lo que el Reloj no indicaba era que muy cerca de los niños, un payaso se encontraba tejiendo una red de hilos.

* * *

Una tarde, los chicos se dirigían al departamento de Hanamichi, faltaban pocos escalones para llegar al primer piso, cuando desde las alturas, una red de hilos los atrapó impidiéndoles todo movimiento. Los cinco niños se encontraban muy asustados y comenzaron a pedir ayuda. La sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a un hombre adulto que saltaba de un lado a otro rebotando en las paredes (al estilo Hombre araña).

Aquella persona, era esbelta, vestía un traje beige y su cara era familiar...

- ¿Papá? - Preguntó Hanamichi. El hombre asintió y siguió saltando y haciendo acrobacias por el aire....

El Reloj indicaba que sólo quedaba un payaso por eliminar y lo tenían enfrente....

Continuará....

**Reloj de Plastilina**

_**Episodio 7: El final**_

Hanamichi lloraba mirando a su padre, a su vez sostenía el Reloj con fuerza. Bien sabía que el objetivo de los payasos era el Reloj de Plastilina, pero porqué no entregárselos y listo? La respuesta de Mitsui fue que si entregaban el reloj, los payasos no se quedarían conformes, ya que ellos sólo quieren jugar con los niños, asustándolos, por éso si ellos entregaban el reloj, los clowns seguirían molestándolos y los niños no tendrían el artefacto para ubicarlos.

Pero Hanamichi no quería matar a su padre, cuya cara ya se había transformado en la del payaso que el pequeño veía casi todas las noches en el living.

- Hanamichi....¿Quieres venir conmigo al infierno?- Preguntó el Sr. Payaso/Sakuragi.

- Papá.....Si, quiero ir al infierno contigo!!!!!- Lloró Hanamichi, sus amigos se encontraban atónitos ante la respuesta del niño.

- Eres un falso!!!! nos hiciste creer que le tienes miedo a los payasos y tu mismo eliminaste a muchos de ellos!!!! y resulta que te quieres ir al infierno con uno!!! Estoy seguro que tú también eres un payaso!!!!! Mejor déjale el Reloj y mátalo!!!!! - Los gritos de Mitsui se oían desesperados, se encontraba furioso.

La red de hilos había despaparecido, los niños estaban libres. Hanamichi, luego de pensarlo, miró el Reloj y miró con odio a sus compañeros.

Arrojó el Reloj violentamente contra el suelo quebrándolo en mil partes, a la vez que gritaba:

-¡¡¡YA NO EXISTES MÁS!!!! MALDITO RELOJ!!!! YA NO QUIERO ESTAR ENVUELTO EN PENAS!!!! SI EL TIEMPO NO ES MI AMIGO NO ME IMPORTA!!!! NO QUIERO LLORAR MÁS, YO SÓLO QUIERO JUGAR!!!!!!

Sin derramar una lágrima más, Hanamichi subió a su departamento y se encerró en su cuarto. En una silla se encontraba un muñeco. Era un payaso. Lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a jugar, haciendolo bailar al son de la música del viento.

* * *

El invierno había llegado, aparentemente, todo estaba normal, Kaede Rukawa, que en aquel momento tenía 11 años de edad, regresaba del colegio. Se encontró con un niño sollozando en la puerta del edificio en el cual se encontraba su casa.

- Do´ahou.... Me voy a América. Voy a jugar Básket. Adiós.

Hanamichi, observó a Rukawa, quiso abrazarlo, pero éste lo esquivó.

Hacía ya varios días que Rukawa no le hablaba como antes, desde la destrucción del Reloj, todo entre ellos dos había cambiado...¿Acaso Rukawa sería un payaso?.

* * *

Hanamichi salió a caminar y el vago recuerdo de lo sucedido en el último año había entrado en su mente. Estaba casi seguro de que el payaso era Rukawa o bien uno del grupo de los chicos.

Seguía caminando y al cruzar una avenida. Hanamichi sonrió y lanzó una carcajada, su cara se había transformado en la de un payaso. y entre risas dijo: - Yo sólo quiero jugar.

**_FIN_**

Aquí finaliza mi Songfic llamado "Reloj de Plastilina", me inspiré en una canción de Charly García que lleva el mismo nombre del fic y he puesto un personaje de otra canción de Charly García llamada "Gato de Metal".


End file.
